


The Uprising and Reform of 2788

by Reiju_Vinsmoke



Category: Rejuve Universe
Genre: Other, Penitatas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiju_Vinsmoke/pseuds/Reiju_Vinsmoke
Summary: 'Richard McDaft - Died on January 24th 2788''Fought for the rights of all Penitatas, and never gave up the hope that he'd live a better life.'





	1. Chapter 1

The Uprising and Reform of 2788

Discontent and harsh sentiments slowly began brewing among Penitatas, as groups began criticizing and questioning certain principles involving their care and upbringing. It was a long process, but as the justice system became steadily more complacent, Penitatas started sharing those opinions and thoughts with others, in hopes that they would listen and the helping ear would allow them to feel a little better. While some had the conversations they sought, others were quick to discipline or report their words to their parents, in an atmosphere where it was easier for a non-Penitatas parent to spank a Penitatas if they so chose. Their words and opinions over their care and the system they lived within was dismissed as "misbehavior", and was met with strict correction to solve their attitude and authority problems.  
Politically, pressure from past Penitatas was starting to mount starting as early as 2783, with their articles and news bytes reaching the ears and eyes of current Penitatas. Able to see the system from the viewpoint of those who had already served their time within it, current Penitatas had been encouraged to band together just as these adults had; reading some of the things those past Penitatas had experienced, and how so much of it reminded them of things happening to them right at that moment. Allegations of improper sexual conduct had begun to surface, with people describing being used as a plaything to excite their corporal punishment enthusiast parents before they went to bed with each other. That they had grown too comfortable with bringing spankophile interests into their discipline, placing them in uncomfortable or too-harsh situations. While these accusations were not rampant, the sentiments got people talking, and other subjects of their care practices began to come up. People asked, "Who is allowed to be a Penitatas parent? What qualities make a good Penitatas parent?".

To attempt to quell the public response to the alleged abuse, the current sitting members of the Corrections Counsel drafted new laws and regulations. These early reforms, starting in 2783, required Penitatas Parents to be licensed; ensuring that parents were qualified for their position and could pass a more stringent psychological examination. However, with this attempt to create new legislation to protect Penitatas came with a critical flaw for those currently within the justice system. These regulations only applied to new, incoming Penitatas parents - providing no provisions to allow current Penitatas to request new parents, or ask for them to go through this licensing process. Their parents were grandfathered in for the rest of their sentence, and during that time, many Penitatas had long sentences. This left dissention common for the next two years, as Penitatas still upset with their treatment in many areas found that nobody was truly listening to them. As it stood, Penitatas had no rights; with their parents, those they were speaking out against, acting as their only voice beyond the walls of their home.

As complacency again sank their homes and lives into further discomfort with their living arrangements, with some Penitatas parents demonstrating that they were "allowed to do as they pleased" when it came to their many spankings, frustration with the system's lack of representation brought the first young criminals to speak out. Coming to learn who their fellow dissenters were, small groups of Penitatas spoke out loudly against their parents to those they thought could help; school officials primarily, despite being aware they would likely face punishment for being out of line. Around every corner, the average response was, "How dare you!", or "You earned what you get!". During the time, Penitatas were thought be uncredible, untrustable, and someone who has proven their judgment to be poor. No one wanted to follow their complaints, because they were just complainers; Penitatas couldn't file grievances. To have their spankings filmed and saved for later watching or "enjoyment" was just a fact of their Penitatas sentence, and a privilege of their parents. They talked about how excessive their unearned spankings had become, and that they started feeling unsafe at home without a consoling hand. To these complaints, no matter how heartfelt, they were met with harsher discipline for their insubordination. These small group's parents were never questioned, and the first calls for reform fell on deaf ears - unable to hear their shrill cries.

It wasn't until 2787 when a male human Penitatas named Richard McDaft arrived on the scene and began pulling support from surrounding Penitatas. The boy was eight years old and a past lawyer, serving a sentence of '5x6-12' for embezzling credits from his law firm; an act he came to admit was terribly pointless, but on the same token, he felt as if his punishment greatly outweighed his crime when compared to the treatment he received at home. Like those small groups of Penitatas that were never listened to, he came to feel his Parents were taking matters steadily too far and becoming too comfortable in their position of authority. So many Special Punishment Days loomed over he and those around him, and he never knew who was secretly enjoying doing their justice duties far too much. As he saw it, the Penitatas were swept into a corner and allowed to become someone else's belonging. On the recess grounds of his rejuve school the young lawyer encouraged other Penitatas to begin talking, and those who were talking to talk louder. More people would have to care, because at the time, the ones listening were the ones who did not want the system to change.

Oppressed and shaken from a bad home life, Richard was on his third cycle of hard time; year twenty. It was horrible to admit or talk about it, but he was aware he wasn't alone when it came to parents that used discipline excessively, and like in his case, leaked sexual practices into what was meant to be his discipline. Openly, in front of anyone, Richard spoke out harshly against his parents and the Penitatas Justice System as a whole, detailing how his punishments would be filmed, and he spanked for personal entertainment as if he was no more important to the people he was expected to trust than a Spanking Suzie doll. For his persistence and open insults to his treatment, he became one of the most badly blistered boys in his city, paddled both by school officials and his own angry parents. But, through his tears and sacrifice, he was being heard.

The news started running segments and columns about the unhappiness of Penitatas, as some cried abuse and misconduct, and others noted the often depressing thoughts that struck their minds. The current world attitude was that Penitatas could not be trusted on their word, and their word did not matter - a sentiment that hindered progress for a brief time, despite the news catching wind that some Penitatas were still calling for reform. News polls at the time showed that 89% of the Earth's population described themselves as "very satisfied" with the Penitatas Justice System as they believed it worked. They missed the point, unable to see that some may have been abused physically or mentally, and could have been trapped in unloving homes to be used for alternative purposes. Spankophiles were required at the time to care for Penitatas, thus ensuring the offending 'penny' would be disciplined frequently and by experienced, knowledged hands. They had to realise some just weren't cut out for their duties. The system was far too harsh, with too many cycles, and too little understanding for their problems. Politics were a fickle thing, but Richard was a lawyer with a thick head and a backside with nothing left to lose.

Even the Penitatas Parenting License Act of 2783 was doing little to even ensure their safety, without clearing up the other problems at the same time. Richard vowed not to give up on his fellow penitatas, thinking of how the Justice Department's hand could be forced as he devised new messages to spread. If his words echoed down school hallways to be repeated in a news column read by a Penitatas elsewhere in the world, he would have already won a significant victory in terms of getting the word out. A plan was hatched and organized between he and his closest assistants in their school's hall one day; deciding that something had to be done to capitalize on their fellow Penitatas' fired up spirits. It would be something drastic that asked a great deal of all those who participated, but with his collected and strong voice he described a world without Diaspora, or even just a few less switch lashes at Christmas, just to let people know how worth it their sacrafice would be and what they could accomplish as a unified body. The plan was passed secretly, whispered like wildfire due to what it asked them to do - the shock actually encouraging Penitatas to spread it, like a virus.

January 1st, 2788, the plan he let spread sprung into action... with inaction. From that day, the participating Penitatas were not to comply willingly with any order, and to only reply with, "I am not an object.". Richard organized a mass protest, rebelling to let their words be noticed. Needless to say, numerous Penitatas children of all ages sacraficed their backsides. What surprised Richard, was just how many. Later studies showed that 80% of all Penitatas in his city had revolted that day, feeling what he felt, and hearing his call. The parents were growing frustrated and angry, spanking all their Penitatas to just below the point of drawing blood in order to cease their peaceful protest. Some Penitatas could not handle the constant pain being delt and the endless punishments for their inactions, and were forced into compliance. Others had to have their nano-webs, old Penitatas technology used in all Penitatas to forcefully break their will, increased in power to reduce them to a baby's state of mind. However, their words all made it into global papers as the message of their city's Penitatas protest hit the news; the first of it's kind in history. "I am not an object.", was there for Penitatas globally to read, absorb, and act upon.

It was three days until Richard's parents realised he was the one who caused this terrible mess, and punished him even more severely than they had been; going as far as making his punishments overtly sexual, just to mock his message as they grabbed and spanked at his genitals, an act that horrified and terrified him. Their disciplines turned to torture methods, using odd positions, and more harmful tactics. He would not break, and he would not heed to their demands to apologize and tell them he was wrong, and that there was nothing bad about what they were doing. That he earned this, and to be a good 'penny' and respect his parents.

Word spread down from the news-chips to Penitatas, letting them know that one of their own was fighting for them, and who he was. More and more Penitatas joined up in what was only meant to be a one day protest for the New Year's holiday. The world, nor the Corrections Counsel could no longer sit idle and ignore the problem. Talks about the Penitatas' treatment arised, even as all these children stood up only to be spanked back down, for the good of the cause. Entire classroom chants of "I am not an object!" had been reported during this time period, when Penitatas teachers tried to explain to them why certain things were the way they were, and why it was so wrong for them to hold an opinion about it. They even chanted the name of the person they called their leader - Richard McDaft, and his well spoken reasonings against certain practices and principles.

Despite a fight from the boy's parents, not wanting their Penitatas to further complicate their lifestyle or make matters for their fellows more difficult, the Corrections Counsel opened a hearing and wished to have this so-called leader speak. As the world began to demand answers for the sudden outcry from the Penitatas community, Richard was shocked that his plans to reach the media worked so well; encouraged past his pain by all the voices that agreed and resounded his feelings about a caring, safe environment for raising Penitatas that respected their rights as living beings. Richard stood before the committee and spoke as valiantly as possible, highlighting all the things that were wrong and what the Penitatas were standing up for.

That they had a voice, and it was wrong to not listen.

That they needed a good home, a loving family; a second chance, not a miserable many years with no goal.

The immoralities of allowing Penitatas to be used by their parents sexually, even if not intentionally, by permitting the filming punishments and the fright of being someone's object of entertainment - instead of a child who was trying to learn.

The Counsel tried to say he was wrong, and that he was not a child and had no rights. That a Penitatas had no place making such requests or judgments, and did not have the ability to determine right from wrong on their own, or what was good for them. That was when Richard spoke the most legendary words of the entire uprising in a sharp outburst, culminating the lump in every Penitatas' chest in bed at night into something that could be heard.

"When you rejuvenate, don't you have a loving family and a warm home to return to? If you are hurt mentally or emotionally, do you not cry worse than you would if you were hurt physically? When you're used, don't you feel as if justice has slipped your grasp? Justice has left the justice system! Penitatas are objects of entertainment and abuse, only to be beaten and ignored! I want my justice; for all Penitatas! A second chance to do things right, with a decent family! Without a nano-web destroying my thoughts and manipulating my emotions! I want to live like everything else with a beating heart, not like an object without blood!", he had shouted at the council members.

The debate only lasted the one day, and ended at sunset with uncertain results. He spoke as any lawyer would, with passion, saying he wanted to live without the abuse and injustice the system and his parents delivered on a daily basis. The sexual natures of his Penitatas parents and countless others were brought into serious question, along with the severities of the system, with it's seven special punishment days per year and belief that all Penitatas cannot be trusted. In the end, what he was asking for was a good roof over every Penitatas' head to let them feel safe, a hand on the shoulder once it finished slapping their backside, and the knowledge they would be taken care of under a system that focused on their rehabilitation and parenting. That other Penitatas who long since learned their lessons, like he, would not be trapped in hard time still after twenty years. "Fair and balanced" needed to describe the Penitatas Justice System, for all the good it has come do, had been his closing words.

Later that night, abrupt and tragic, Richard McDaft was rushed into an ambulance for an emergency rejuvenation where he was confirmed dead by EMT's. Richard suffered from injuries related to the incorrect and too severe wieldings of multiple spanking implements, many striking his back and chest in violent anger, along with the use of forbidden and illegal torture devices. His parents were found guilty of murder, thanks to their own holocam that floated above. They were filming it all, and even masturbating on camera in retaliation for what Richard had come out to say against them - proving they had gone too far out of line, and that Penitatas were fully capable of telling the truth. Fearful of having regulations changed by a miscreant Penitatas who dared tell them what to do, they had planned on forcing him to stop any further speeches and debate that may make parents look bad.

During the trial his parents claimed they were doing their duty as penitatas parents, as expected by law. That his death was purely an accident, and that no blood was ever drawn; as if that made their actions any more okay, and their other numerous violations of procedure and safety permissible. In a landmark case decision, they were found to be radically out of line - and that just because they were Penitatas parents did not give them the right to commit lewd acts and kill someone. His parents had too many social and anger problems; showing they would have been immidiately rooted out if they had been required to take the Penitatas Parenting Licensing examination and it's psychological exam.

Richard's words gained more clarity in his death, as everyone thought about the life he wished to live, and wished for all Penitatas to live. Penitatas cried out in tears across the globe, and not from their spankings. The media brought in a subject long ignored: the Penitatas. The world thought about all the messages and words Richard spread, and the hearing, and they agreed with him; for the first time in a century, Penitatas were being rescued from bad homes and dismal lives. After January 24th, 2788, the date of the hearing and Richard's death, it took two years to very quickly and effectively reform the justice system. Most spankophile Penitatas parents left the system, or were ejected due to conduct, when it was made illegal to incorporate sexuality into a Penitatas' discipline, or do any filming of any kind. While many of their peers left the system, some corporal punishment enthusiasts and couples remained, solidified as good parents who did not bring that lifestyle into their duties; likely to move on and become experienced caregivers for unruly Penitatas, still respected for the knowledge they provided within the justice system.

An advocate group for spankophile parents arose, but were promptly extinguished by their own conflicting ideals. They felt they had controlled the justice system for so long they were owed the sexual gifts such as the filming, and that it was not immoral, while also stressing positive family values in regards to their Penitatas. The public at large did not accept this story, still shaken from the sudden death of an individual within the justice system they long since advocated. Only qualified parents remained, spankophile and non, as licensed and properly regulated entities of parenthood. They were required to be good, decent parents, and the license law was enforced strictly and reinforced by newer, stricter legislation every few years till they felt everything was resolved way out in 2797. In late 2791, the final legislative protections were enacted.

Special punishment days were dropped to one (two for black 'P') with the sentencing cycles for crimes re-thought out, to end lengthy sentences for smaller crimes. Sexuality in the discipline was removed, and parents had to act like parents and properly care for their young reforming criminals. The nano-web brain implant was also stricken from the departmental process, with their removal ordered by the Justice Department. Humanity and justice returned to Earth's citizen's and even the Penitatas' lives, with everyone agreeing that it was all finally fair.

There is a memorial statue of Richard McDaft in hundreds of cities throughout the world with a high Penitatas population, and his name will live in Earth's history as a historical leader for equal liberties and human/alien rights in the Penitatas Justice System. The plaque on each statue, as well as the plaque found in every Penitatas Court or Corrections office in the world, reads...

'Richard McDaft - Died on January 24th 2788'  
'Fought for the rights of all Penitatas, and never gave up the hope that he'd live a better life.'

"I am not an object! ... I want to live like everything else with a beating heart, not like an object without blood!"

After All he had changed the system and he didn't deserve to die Said Murray Hill


	2. The Corrections Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murray Hill talks about the The Corrections Counsel

The counsel is comprised of seven members, serving to make all major decisions within the laws of the Penitatas Justice System. These seven oversee and structure the regulations that Penitatas and their caregivers must follow. Most rulings needed on individual Penitatas can be done with only one member's ruling, unless the issue is larger and requires a consensus among the members. The Corrections Counsel survived the reform of the justice system in 2788, passing the reform and detailing it's provisions over the coming years. Despite being the spear-headers of the reform once public pressure grew great enough, the members of the counsel are colder disciplinarians than most, having the most experience and knowledge of the subject than anyone. Nearly all members are currently active in the Penitatas Justice System, caring for high-level black 'P' Penitatas, and have been for a very long time. They were active in the justice system before the reform, and as early as the 'Melody' timeline, coming to their positions later in their rejuvenations. Ultimately, their decisions are final, while presiding over matters of the Penitatas Justice System or individual Penitatas themselves Says former penny Murray Hill.


End file.
